


Fallout

by ELSchaaf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELSchaaf/pseuds/ELSchaaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Clarke, Bellamy, Finn, and Murphy get back to Camp Jaha? Easy. The fallout has already begun. </p>
<p>A one shot set after the events of Human Trials, based loosely on the stills released for Fog of War.</p>
<p>(See A/N in text dated April 14, 2015: work has been removed from AO3 and can be found on FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**A/N (April 14, 2015):  After finding that several of my finished works (including one that was ONLY posted to AO3) have been stolen and uploaded to another site without my permission, a site that will get PAID for advertisements people see on their site while downloading MY work, I have decided to remove ALL of my finished works from AO3 and will ONLY post here while my stories are works in progress. I hope my readers can understand why I am doing this and will look on FF.net and/or Kindle Worlds for any of my finished works that they would like to continue to read. I haven't finished any multi-chapter fics in The 100 fandom yet but I DO plan to publish them on Kindle Worlds once they ARE finished.**

**The FF.net link for Fallout is here:<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10850563/1/Fallout>**


End file.
